The present invention relates to zip fasteners, and more specifically relates to a non-pinlock type slide for zip fasteners.
Various zip fasteners are well known and intensively used in garment, leather goods, etc. These zip fasteners include two types, namely, the close end zip fasteners and the open end zip fasteners. The open end zip fasteners are commonly used for closing the front panels of clothes. The close end zip fasteners are commonly used for closing bags, the back panels of clothes and skirts for ladies. Furthermore, different zip fasteners are equipped with different slides. For example, the slide of an open end zip fastener must have means to stop from sliding when the zip fastener is closed. The slide of a close end zip fastener also have to be equipped with a locking means. Regular slides for zip fasteners commonly have a pinlock, which is fastened to the springlock or autolock in the teeth of the zip fastener when the zip fastener is closed. Therefore, the base frame of the slide must made with a hole for the passing of the pinlock. Because of the arrangement of the pinlock, the thickness of the slide cannot be reduced to the satisfactory level. Furthermore, the arrangement of the pinlock complicates the assembly process of the slide.
There are also known invisible zip fasteners commonly used in clothes for ladies for the advantage of invisible when closed. However, regular invisible zip fasteners cannot be pulled to the top when closed. Therefore, additional fastening means must be used to close the clothe over the top end of zip fastener. This limitation complicates the manufacturing process of the clothes which use invisible zip fasteners.